


Без названия

by телохранитель мертвого короля (mai_cheska)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_cheska/pseuds/%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%20%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F
Summary: Loveless AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma





	Без названия

У него могло вовсе не быть Имени. У Куро ведь его не было – и ничего.   
Куро над этим предположением только посмеялся, не зло, но как-то «со знанием», и от этого «знания» веяло высокомерием взрослых. Кенме не нравилось, когда Куро вел себя так. У Кенмы со всеми взрослыми были сложности кроме него, но Куро теперь был учителем и вряд ли мог считаться обычным человеком. Или просто – человеком. Как любой в академии, как сам Кенма; это было странное, но не неприятное чувство.   
Кенме не нравились бои, не нравились неловкие встречи с другими жертвами, и тем более бойцами – чистыми, безымянными – жадно всматривающимися в его лицо, Кенма практически чувствовал эти взгляды (волосы, скройте!). Но Кенма любил систему – система была изменчивой, непредсказуемой и опасной – Кенма знал жертв, которых тошнило от одного пребывания внутри, и все же здесь Кенма чувствовал себя свободным, как нигде больше, и любил ее, как никто другой. Ну, или он так думал.  
Шоё Кенма впервые увидел на общем сборе, среди других новичков: он казался взволнованным, взъерошенным и броским с этой своей рыжей шерстью и волосами.  
По-настоящему Шоё Кенма впервые увидел в системе: он наблюдал извне, так что вид открывался мутный, будто смотришь сквозь полиэтиленовую пленку или запотевшее стекло, но заклинания Шоё были яростными, огненными, ослепляющими. Хотелось ощутить их жар стоя там, рядом. Захотелось – по-настоящему, остро – отдать приказ, разжечь пламя ярче, чтобы низкий купол системы оплавился и…  
– Смогу ли я его контролировать? – Кенма сам не понял, почему спросил об этом. Куро взглянул удивленно и опустил блокнот: там уже были какие-то заметки об особенностях нового ученика.  
Кенма осекся и, не удержавшись, стеганул себя по ногам хвостом: Шоё не был его бойцом, он вообще еще не был бойцом в известном смысле, так что это был глупый вопрос. Но Куро не ухмыльнулся и не подшутил, он сделал еще одну отметку в бланке Хинаты Шоё и кивнул.  
– Возможно. Стоит попробовать.

Установленные беседы – в специальном саду академии, регламентированные по времени и допустимым действиям – они никогда не давались Кенме. Было что-то неуклюжее в этих попытках понравиться, прощупать возможную Связь пары.  
– Это интересно? – Шоё если и чувствовал себя неловко в новых условиях, быстро приспособился. Кенма спрятал PSP в карман толстовки – без спешки, ощущая, как ускоряется сердцебиение, подбирал слова для ответа.   
– Просто… убиваю время. Привет.  
Шоё опустился на корточки прямо перед скамейкой, так близко, что Кенма услышал сладковатый цитрусовый аромат – может, реальных апельсинов, может, какие-то следы иллюзий системы.  
– Привет. Я Хината Шоё, а ты?  
Стоит попробовать, он ведь сам этого хотел, сам выбрал его.  
– Козуме… Кенма. 

Шоё мягко касается шерстки темных ушек, гладит мерно и убаюкивающе, уже не путается пальцами в отросших волосах – приноровился. В комнате жарко: Кенма откидывается назад, под прохладный воздух вентилятора – Шоё по инерции валится ему на грудь. Кенме нравится эта тяжесть, она даже приятна.   
– В бою… у меня пока не выходит, как следует, – бормочет Шоё, положив голову ему на плечо, голой кожей ног Кенма чувствует его беспокойный пушистый хвост. – Прости.  
– У нас еще есть время для тренировок, – на самом деле, Кенма не вполне искренен. Он ведь знает, что дело не в тренировках. Причина, по которой они уступают другим парам – глупая, бессмысленная, но с ней не поспоришь: Связи нет.  
Вечером после ванны Кенма осматривает свое отражение в зеркале (он не ищет Имя, он и так знает, что ощутил бы его проявление), влажными ладонями прижимает ушки к волосам, прячет хвост за ноги – выглядит непривычно. Наверняка, это будет бросаться в глаза. Шоё проще – его ушки и сейчас почти незаметны за волосами, а хвост… Кенма думает об этом коротком хвосте, рыжем и мягком, о том, чувствителен ли он у основания, как у самого Кенмы, о том, как хочется обхватить его и отвести в сторону, надавить ладонью на спину, вылизать…  
Кенма прикусывает язык и стонет, трясет головой так, что мокрые пряди хлещут по щекам. О чем только думает, знал бы Шоё!   
Если бы Связь была, – вдруг понимает Кенма, – Шоё бы знал. Чувствовал бы то же, вне зависимости от своего желания, потому что Связь – она ведь подчиняет себе, уничтожает обоих ради создания целого иного.  
Может, это и к лучшему, что ее нет.

Развернутая система искорежена, как вскрытая грудная клетка, отголоски заклинаний гудят вокруг. Кенма знает, что боль чувствует он один, но на пальцах Шоё, на его щеках и шее – следы гари, их противники преуспели в отражении атак. Этот бой тренировочный – Кенма думает об этом, думает, как далеко позволено им заходить, и о том, где же учителя. Никогда нельзя доверять взрослым, но Куро?..  
– Ограничить!  
Кенму вздергивает над землей – он повисает так, что даже носками не может упереться, судорожно хватает холодный воздух ртом. Слова не идут, приказы не складываются. Удавка на шее сдирает кожу. Инструкции предписывают сдаться в случае угрозы жизни жертвы, Кенма вдруг боится, что Шоё сдастся, и чувствует, как раскаляется гнев где-то внутри – близнецов напротив (насколько же крепче их пара?! о чем думали учителя?) ему хочется стереть в пепел.   
Шоё вздрагивает, пламя зарождается на кончиках его пальцев – без всякой команды, он отворачивается от Кенмы и готовит новое заклинание.  
Кенма не теряет сознания, но в глазах темно и последнее, что он видит, кажется, причудливые символы, как будто знакомые – откуда только…

Шею ему перебинтовывают. Куро, злой и сосредоточенный, провожает до комнаты и уходит – явно не просто так, но Кенма чувствует себя слишком уставшим, чтобы уточнять. Прихода Шоё он тоже не замечает, но когда просыпается вечером – тот уже рядом, беспокойно ерзает у постели.   
– Разбудил? Прости!  
Кенма только отмахивается и ложится на бок, разглядывает лицо, руки Шоё, но на нем ни следа от прошедшего боя, и вместо дыма он пахнет мятными леденцами.   
– Ты разбил пару последней атакой?  
У Шоё загораются глаза.  
– Да, здорово получилось, было так – вжжууух!.. Между ними только искры сыпанули! Куроо-сенсей сказал, ту пару оштрафуют, потому что у них не было разрешения на бой с нами.  
– Я был бесполезен, – Кенма улыбается, как может, наверно, выходит натянуто. – Хорошо, что ты использовал верное заклинание.  
Шоё становится на колени у постели, замирает лицом к лицу и некоторое время молчит.  
– Что?  
– Кенма, – Шоё смотрит непонимающе, удивленно, – но это же ты отдал приказ.   
Кенма абсолютно уверен, что ничего не произносил тогда вслух – его горло до сих пор болит, ограничение было цепким, точным. Но если его мысль, его желание («Обратить в пепел») – то, чему Шоё подчинился…  
Кенма приподнимается на локте и притягивает Шоё к себе, запустив руку под волосы. Тот не сопротивляется, закрывает глаза и дышит часто, прерывисто – Кенма вдруг замечает, какие искусанные у него губы, как нетерпение доводит его до предела.  
Сделай это, сделай, чего так хочешь, – думает Кенма, и Шоё пробивает дрожь, он хватается за плечи Кенмы, а потом целует – торопливо и беспокойно. Кенма понимает его, чувствует его, но сам с трудом верит в происходящее. Это работает, с ума сойти, это работает.   
Шоё размыкает веки, тихо всхлипывает, когда Кенма отстраняется и опускает ладонь ниже, на шею (этот жест как будто доставляет не меньшее удовольствие), когда очерчивает символы, причудливые, словно уже знакомые…  
Имя под пальцами горит.


End file.
